


Fallacy of the Primrose Path (with Gold among the Dross)

by Writing_Frenzy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Italian Mafia, Minor Character Death, Non-Canonical Violence, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Frenzy/pseuds/Writing_Frenzy
Summary: Fallacy means mistaken belief. A primrose path is at pursuit of pleasure, though in the end, it is seen to bring disastrous consequences.(but in all the worthless dross, even a bit of gold can still be found)(In this world, where the choices of the past, done in an attempt to help can either crush or stem fate in the present, life somehow presses on for an uncertain future.And yet still, there is hope.)





	1. First Arc: Far from Good (But Good from Afar)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; beginning is a bit slow, but this story is going to get dark; be careful.

I:

Asher Mendel opened brown eyes, only meeting a surrounding darkness; considering he thought he would never open them again after being shot in the head, he found he didn’t mind too much.

And to be honest, how would panicking help him here? Being emotional _never_ helped him with a too cold mother, expectations and goals weighing her down, so thus weighing on him in turn. _Never_ worked with an absent father, to busy in his work, achievements, and dreams, using money to replaced any connection he could have to his small family. _Never_ worked with him when the bullies chased and beat him, laughing at the very scars they made with glee and joy on their faces. _Never_ assisted him at school, where his teacher would constantly test and took, yet never really teach him what really mattered.

So, really, why would there be any difference with being dead?

_(But oh, is he still human, is he still feeling, always and forever, even as he loses willpower every year. It took a while, it took effort, time, and care, but he had found a home, he had found a family of friends and dreams, one with its share of laughter and tears, arguments and cheers._

_But now it is_ **_gone_** _, just like that.)_

Sighing (or at least, it felt like he did), Asher tried to look around his surroundings once more, taking in the constant darkness that never seemed to change at all-

No, wait… it _was_ changing; not in _sight_ , but in _feel_.

Frowning, the dead twenty year old moved, brown eyes shifting around as he moved his arms(?} in the space.

It felt very… liquid, like gritty slush in the way during winter, and just as cold as it. Until it was not.

His hand(?) felt resistance, like someone poured jello in a balloon, giving just that slightest bit of give before bouncing back, the force of it leaving one warm. At least until the cold feeling was back.

The sensations of liquid and solid, warm and cold contrasted so sharply with each other, interchanging so much it left one unbalanced, unsure of how they stand, unsure of even if they were standing at all. At first, Asher didn’t mind it; it was something different in the darkness, something to take his mind off things. But as time went on, it began to change, and not in a good way.

It soon became _madding_ ; he wanted it to stop more than anything. At least, he wanted to actually see _something, anything_ in this darkness.

And to his luck, after who knows how long it has been, _he finally did._

A fire was suddenly there… Well, more like a spark of orange then anything, but still a bit of _light_.

It certainly got the dead brunet’s attention, and fast; after all, when surrounded by nothing but darkness for what _felt like years_ , anything different would be a sight for sore eyes. (And they were sore, those gentle ember nearly blinding him with their brightness, though he couldn’t stand to look away, despite the pain.

He has never wanted anything more than those orange lights at this moment.)

Asher approached, somehow finding his way closer and closer, hope building up, before suddenly, an odd chill took over his entire being, the darkness almost seeming to hug him close as he did. A warning seemed to shake through his entire soul and he just suddenly _knew_ ; if he got any closer to that spark, if he left the darkness behind, _things would change drastically_.

He would lose so much, things he would never gain back if he did. (Things that, in different circumstances, he would never willingly give up.

But the thing was, _he was in these circumstances_ : a darkness all consuming, with contrasting sensations, acting as a mental torture so foul, he was _already_ losing too much to bare, like someone shaving deep carving from rock, until a clean slate was all that was left. What was losing just a little more? If he could be _free_ from here, he would take it. Even if he was just left as impressions, even cracks, at least he would still be there, still exist in some way.)

So he goes to the sparks, escaping the darkness’s embrace even as sputtering embers dart all around, yet still stubbornly clinging on, no matter how much they were dimming.

_The fire was dying_.

_‘Not on my watch.’_ was the grim thought Asher had as he moved, pushing (or was it pulling?), forcing his way (or was he?) towards those orange lights, desperation enabling him to get to where he needed to be, just right before the lights, so faded now, even as they desperately shone out to him.

Maybe it was the newness of the lights, that made him do as he did next ( _or maybe in all the pieces he’s lost, he’s also lost common sense_ ).

He reaches out to it, to grab at the flame before him, eyes alight as he does, forgetting science 101 and lab safety in that fire _hurts_ , it _harms_ , and _it burns_.

And so does he, as the sparks ignite, consuming him _desperately_ , just as much as Asher was to reach them.

He can’t even scream, cry, or laugh as he devoured in flames, blazing bright and true throughout the whole darkness, before he is _gone_ , left like ashes as the fire crackles and bites before soon, it too vanishes.

_(Never seeing a dawning (or is it a dusk?)_ **_sky_ ** _taking over the darkness they just left, stretching on as far as the eye could ever hope to see. And through it, the_ **_clouds_ ** _float by at their own pace,_ **_rain_ ** _dances in patterns and twirls,_ **_storms_ ** _clash brightly and rumble,_ **_lightning_ ** _flashes with a deafening strike,_ **_mist_ ** _crawls and sneaks its way carefully, the_ **_sun_ ** _shines as bright and careless as it can._

_The_ **_elements rejoice_** _, they_ **_rage_** _, and they_ **_set of_** _ **f** , as one is meant to in these beautiful, clear _ **_skies_** _._ )

* * *

In a distant place, in a small little town, a little baby boy is enters into the world, a happy thing even as whispers and gossip of how strange things are going on in the world, concerning but not overly worrying. ( ** _Yet._** )

Who would have guessed this child was so close to **dying,** so close to being **drained** of the _very will_ to live before they were ever _born_ ? Who would have expected a spirit, on the way to reincarnation, would have reached out to that will, _willingly_ becoming **fuel** to _ignite_ the embers of that lost and drained flame?

( _Who would ever find out that it was this event, that would turn a world once doomed, into something that could help once more?_

_After all, if you have a_ **_present,_ ** _you will have a_ **_past_ ** _and a_ **_future_ ** _as well_ ** _._** )


	2. (A World of Possibilities and Stars)

II:

Sawada Nana was, to many people who _knew of_ her, an adorable ditz, while not all there, was still sweet enough to where one didn’t mind it.

Sawada Nana was, to the people who _actually_ knew her well, was still admittedly an airhead, bright and truly oblivious of certain social cues, _but_ was also someone you _never wanted to piss off_. Because when she actually fought, really put her _heart_ and _soul_ and **will** in for something, she would move mountains and skies if need be, even if it cost her everything she was, smiling all the while.

_(It was this very will, this strength, that had moved a young Sky so many years ago.)_

So, even when she went through a truly terrible pregnancy, with so many ups and downs, with scares left and right, when at times her stomach felt just **_so cold_** , Nana had been stubborn. She continued fighting in her own way to ensure the best for her baby, trying anything that was said to help ease any complications, willing to go through and try anything and everything for the _best possible chance_.

And yet still, the doctors _frown_ and **mutter** as they look over her papers, warning her of the chance, a probability, that she will give birth to a stillborn if she decides to go through with the pregnancy. That she could very well lose her ability to carry children forever after this, maybe even her life if things get just that dire. _(it’s been happening more and more lately, after all.)_

Gripping her mother’s hand even tighter and taking a deep breath, eyes shining with tears, she takes the chance. _(She’s always wanted a family, a big one to feel her equally big home with her wonderful husband, working so hard to ensure their dreams of life and love are complete.)_ When she hears her baby’s first cry, she is so glad that she did, delighted even as tired as she is that he made any sound at all. She then gets her own tears to cry, sobbing at the news that nothing is wrong with her baby, that he is one of the healthiest they’ve seen in a while in fact.

 _(She doesn’t comment on that, on just how_ lucky _she really is; how while it is still low, just how many infant mortality rates have risen, some not even having the chance to give birth like she could, already dead in the womb, rotting in a place they should be_ growing _._

 _All she does is cry, thanking gods and blessings she rarely thinks on that her baby wasn’t one of them._ )

Iemitsu, her loveable oaf of a husband, he made sure to stay with her as much as he could during the hard times, being _steady_ and _bright_ and _warm_ for her when her mother and father couldn’t be there. He even went so far as to ensure that she wasn’t alone as much as possible, asking one of his work colleges to watch over her when needed. The blond even made sure he was in town when the birth was scheduled, pulling in favors here and there, even as he had long talks on the phone.

 _(And she would admit, she felt warm when hearing him argue, threaten, and_ **_curse_ ** _at those on the other line, downright refusing to miss his own child’s birth. In the end, compromising only happened if he made sure that month of the due date would not be touched, growling low as he did before hanging up, bright eyes warming as they crinkled in joy at seeing her face._

_Loyal as he was to his work, he also had loyalty to his family; it was just nice to see it, from time to time is all.)_

“ _He’s so tiny_.” her husband whispers, face twisted in concern even as bright eyes take in every detail of the sleeping babe in his arms, rough hands so big in comparison, “Is he supposed to be that small? Are you sure the doctors were telling the truth? Because I can have someone I know check for sure, wouldn’t be too hard-” her love babbled, spirally further in his worries and concern, all the while as he held their child protective to his chest, russet eyes now nearly glowing as he did.

_(Probably just a trick of the light.)_

“Danna, it will be alright.” Nana smiled, coming close as she put her hand on her husband’s arm, looking into those beautiful eyes she fell in love with. She held them carefully, letting her own brown ones meet all that worry _(fears, hopes, wishes, concerns_ ) head on, letting them mirror Iemitsu’s own.

“We will do all we can for him, right?”

“OF COURSE!!”

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah”

And they do, even as her one and only has to leave often, they make do as such. With plenty of phone calls home (so at least his voice isn’t forgotten) to money sent over to help with anything needed (though not able to really replace his presence), they do all they can for their little Tsunayoshi.

_(Who, in the end, gets along in his own way as well.)_

* * *

One little brunet frowns, taking in the strange space he rather suddenly found himself in. It was strange, where it looked like the night sky in his picture books, all the stars shining brightly all around him, different colors of blues and purples and reds mixing in with the silvers and golds and whites.

It was very pretty, even if he’s sure he should be sleeping; it was naptime after all, so he really shouldn’t be here.

 _“It is very early for you to be here, Tsunayoshi-san.”_ was suddenly said in the space, making the poor four year old _jump_.

“Hieeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Tsuna shrieked, turning fast, hoping hopes that the mean kids hadn’t followed him to where here was (because things never turned out well when he was by himself).

Only, it very obviously wasn’t a bully; when he turned, it was to see _himself_.

… Or at least, it very much looked like what he saw in the mirror, from the tufts of brown hair that stick up all over, to even the same clothes he wore to daycare his momma got him. But looking closer at this double, Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he took in the other’s, an orange _burning_ close to gold.

Actually, the other him might _really be burning_ , what with how their skin glows, any movement they make leaving a trail of embers and sparks and lights as they do, like golden dust in a way. The little boy can’t help but wonder if it hurts, ( _it does, he knows, he can tel_ _l_ ) even if the _Other_ is just blank in face, it can’t feel good having all that around him.

“Hieeeee.” Tsuna squeals a little softer, eyes wide as he takes this other in, hesitant before finally approaching them, his courage at an all time high. ( _He’s dreaming, this is his dream, after all, and he won’t let this be ruined either.)_ This ends up getting a blink as the other tilts their head at his movement, saying nothing else as they just watch, cinders, sparks, and dust falling all around them as they do.

_(For all his worry, the little unknowing Sky can’t deny the other looks very pretty like this, even as they burn so brightly. It’s a weird thought, considering they look so much alike, so he pushes it aside, just like all the other thoughts that don’t help.)_

“.....”

“....”

Now standing right before the other, Tsuna finds himself at a loss for what to do, his voice deciding now is a perfect time not to work like it should, thinking of anything he could do to maybe make the other feel better.

Can’t offer any candy, doesn’t have any with him. Can’t speak, voice doesn’t want to work. Can’t color together because none of his things are here. Same with any of his other toys, because not even his favorite stuffed lion toy is with him, so he can’t count on that.

_(Why is he always so Useless-)_

The whole thing is looking not so good for Tsuna, who only wants to make the other feel better, that he almost cries, cheeks puffing up as his eyes water, before he _finally_ gets an idea.

Mama, whenever the scary things happen, no matter what, she makes him feel better with a big hug and soft like words, making everything alllllll better afterwards, at least for a while. And while he can’t offer soft words like her right now _(and with his luck as Useless, they might just turn out lumpy instead)_ , he can give small hugs, Mama saying they are always the best.

So that’s what he does, giving the biggest hug he can to this blank him, who looks like they haven’t had a good hug for a _loooooong_ time. As he does, Tsuna can’t help but blink, a small smile as he does so.

The other him is very _warm_ , smelling like Mama’s kitchen and candles and campfires, so nice and comfy, Tsuna might just fall back to sleep.

“Don’t be sad, kay?” he can’t help but asked, sniffling as he does before wiping his eyes. “Mama says I should be happy when I can, so I think she wouldn’t want me so blank, ‘kay-aaaw.” and with a last yawn, Tsuna falls asleep once more, looking into wide burning eyes as he does.

He hopes the other is better, the next time they meet.

(He feels like he helped, but that is only wishful thinking; how could he do something right?)

( _Only thing is, he did._)

* * *

 “This place pretty, but there isn’t really much to do.” _is said by his_ Liege _, looking around the space like galaxy, still interested by it even as it wanes. The young child so bright_ ( yet so small) _, so powerful (_yet so young _) , it is interesting to watch as they grow and still find a way to visit them and this space. _

_“...” They are quiet, even as they follow behind, sinking into the simple, childish thoughts the other has, occasionally steadying young_ Tsunayoshi   _f_ _rom tripping here and there, only to get a blinding grin for such action._

“Thank you other me!” _is said, to which they only nod to, burning eyes taking a quick glance to ensure the other is alright, even as they feel feelings- a sharp embarrassment, warm gratitude, and a soft curiously- form from their_ Liege.

_“You are welcome.” is calmly replied, staring straight into warm brown eyes that brighten at his words. Feeling a soft thought come and pass quickly, they tilt their head as they do, before taking the small hand in their equally small hand, holding it carefully, even as cinders and spark fly at the movement._

“Ano-” Sawada Tsunayoshi _starts, only to end up spluttering and blushing, yet still smiling. Gratitude and happiness twirl and curl together gleefully, even as a sharpness stays just under the surface._

 _For all that he doesn’t say much, the youth does feel so very much instead_.

 _Things are like that for a while, as the two of them walk across the galaxy landscape,_ Tsunayoshi  _admiring shooting stars and screaming in fear at supernovas, his grip never loosening in his own._

“Ummm, other me?”

_“Hmm?”_

“Ano… Do you have a name?” _is innocently asked, not something to bad for most, and funny considering over the two years they’ve known it each other, this is the first time it was asked._

_Only thing is, they are not like most._

_After the question was asked, the very air around them stilled, a burst of cold alongside a gasp sounding out as it does. They don’t have to look, to know that they are but a wisp now, see-through and barely there, even as a shower of sparks falls all around them, the hand gripped in theirs now tight and white knuckled._ (As if afraid he would disappear.) 

_… There was very little of the man who he once was left, little bits of personality,_ regrets _, and likes/dislikes. The rest had been burnt away long ago, the flames that had long since become one with him replacing them, slipping into cracks and crevices they burned even as they melded together stronger._

 _But he still held onto his_ name, w _hat was left of it. Could he share it? Did he_ want _to_?

_Looking at those worry brown eyes, emotions of sour worry, tight fear, and light concern swirl all around, this little child still so young, yet feels so much, it’s almost like their body can’t contain it._

_(They are no longer just a story book character, haven’t been for a long time now, being so warm and here and alive_.)

... **Yes**.

_“...Asher.”_

“Ask-grr?” _is asked, to which he shakes their head, looking into those eyes, before saying once more._

_“Asher.”_

“Ass-ker?”

_“...”_

_After a bit of thought, and realizing that a foreign name might be too much for a young six year for now, they compromise._

_“You can call me Kaijin.” is thus their answer._

“Kaijin?” _is asked, before getting a big grin in return when_ Tsunayoshi  _finds he can say this without tripping over the letters_.

_Seeing that expression on their face, even as the sour, tight, light feelings swirl lightly under the feelings of great relief, Kaijin wonders. He thinks. And then he considers._

_“...Ne, would you like to learn about Flames?”_

(And while Tsuna can never use them in the real world, can only seem to thrive with them in the world just for them, he does all he can to learn all about them. 

He wants to make sure Kaijin doesn’t hurt, and he just knows this is the way to do it. 

So he will.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D hey everyone! I get to cross off a thing now!  
>  ~~Tsuna and a SI OC share a body, full of loyalty.~~  
>  ~~Redeemable Iemitsu~~  
>  :3 aint this cute. (dark hints and all aside.)


	3. On Trying, Failing, and Sacrificing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Mafia talk and Sacrifice ._.

III

It starts slow. _So very painfully slow_.

First it starts with higher infant mortality rates. ( _Always the children first, always those who can’t defend themselves, and yet always the_ **_first to know_** _._ ) This number slowly, etching it’s marks in stone as it rises higher and higher. Soon, it gets to the point where even _having_ children is incredibly difficult, increasingly numerous steps needed to be taken to keep a baby to a point to go into labor.

And even then, stillborns and illness can just as easily make all the hard work **_worthless._ **

But like was said, this process was slow, a gentle rising threat that people acknowledged, but didn’t think much on, becoming  their normal now. Something _easily_ ignored when it has nothing to do with one, until it does at least.

Natural disasters, on the other hand, are not as easy to ignore, as they are to _forget_ about.

Tornadoes, floods, hurricanes, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and so many other life ending and ruining works, as if nature itself is _crying out_ , calling, _screaming_ for attention, of any kind it can get.   

Oh, but people are people to the end; they will listen about the news, fear and worry about their fellow man in their guts, even donate what they can to help. Some will even go so far as to donate their time, rescue efforts out in full force, risking themselves just to help another out. Only a few will wonder, worry, and try to find answers; the rest will forget, focus on happier things, pushing that which they rather not think about to the side. It is a natural, selfish reflex, ones humans don’t like to think we have, but always remains.

( _Just as humans can be so giving, so compassionate and kind, they can be just as forceful, apathic, and cruel.)_

Even as missing people reports gather dust, people will be cautious but still think it won’t happen to them. Even when strange sights of mystery and horror are reported, talked about, even shared online, they will snort and dismiss as ‘hoax’ or ‘creepypasta’. Even as the dead count higher and high in the world, those still alive see it as natural, it’s part of life, as nothing lasts forever.

( _They should really think on that; if nothing lasts, then why should the_ **_world itself try?_ ** )

* * *

Sawada Iemitsu knew he was flawed; he did not need Lal’s constant reminders or Oregano’s concerns to know that. He knew he could be too loud, too serious, generally _too much_ at times for anyone, evidenced by his _very large_ lack of ‘friends’ ( _Guardians_ ).( _Trust issues don’t work out easily, and the worry of bonding with an_ **_enemy_ ** _is still a_ **_nightmare_** _; one of the reasons no one talks about certain deceased Lightning Guardians._ )

Still, if there was at least one thing about him, it was that he had at least _tried_. From his best, his strength, he would at least work to his limits, his efforts was what made the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia rise, even in these times of peace, when they were at their weakest. (Information was _power_ anywhere in the world, and _doubly_ so for the Mafia; of course it wouldn’t be easy to get, but if there was one thing he could say, it was that _Vongola Intuition_ had its uses.)

With his actual, blood family, he would at least call them once a week, more if he could swing it past his subordinates without their know how. Not to mention the care packages he would send at least once a month, full of toys and coloring books for his little Tsunayoshi, while for Nana he would have jewelry or even something she mentioned in passing, which she would be sure to gush over the next time they talked.

Yeah, he would still _try_.    

(But sometimes, not very well at all, _failing from the starting gate_ , but _goddamn_ at least he still tries to this day. He wanted his wife to know _he loved her_ , he didn’t want Tsuna to _forget_ his voice or even what he looked like, he _wanted_ to be there for them, even as his need to stay with the Famiglia was _ever stronger_.

Seems like that’s all he ever does; _want and try_... was more than his own parents ever did though.)

Though try as he might, some things still don’t make sense, even when he tries to understand.

“So the Ninth is really serious about combining them.” The CEDEF head nearly groaned, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger, trying to get his thoughts in order even as they moved to squeeze the bridge of his nose. When not even the pressure of that cleared his mind of the impending headache coming in, he gave it up as a bad job, looking over to his Left Hand man, the squinting giant already at work at the coffee/tea station in the room.

_God_ , did he have some of the best subordinates around. ( _And he made sure of that._ )

Turmeric meanwhile, was frowning slightly even as he readied and served him the tea Nana got him hooked on, looking as if he wanted to say something, mouth opening before abruptly closing, just as the door to his office was slammed open.

Looks like Lal got back just in time, the current ten year old scowling, even as she basically wielded her manila folders like a weapon, smashing them into his desk as if they personally wronged her.

“The information that good?” Iemitsu asked wryly, defaulting to sarcasm in the weight of Lal’s glare, the Rain looking about ready to strangle someone.

“From what we know, the ring halves Vongola used are no longer able to light a constant flame anymore, steadily losing more and more power over the last ten years.” was said, making the blond Sky stiffen, locking wide eyes with Lal’s own red brown eyes, “So, it was theorised combining them again would restore at least some of the power they originally had, the ninth’s intuition playing its own part in this.”

“ _Dio Mio_ , how has that bastard been able to hide it that long?” Iemitsu breathed, only, he could already make some knowing guess. After all, the Ninth was _an old man_ , he didn’t need to fight like he once did in his youth, and at meetings, most he would have to do is just Flare his flames to settle most everyone down. He wouldn’t have any need to use the ring over long periods of time, and the man’s current guardians were as loyal as they came ( _or could be_ ) as mafia men.

And judging by the blue haired woman’s knowing gaze, she already thought everything he already did, and probably even more he didn’t think of. (Hence why she was his Right Hand; not only was she _talented_ , she had a _mind to match said talent_ , making her even greater.)

“Is this in part one of the reasons he’s refused to step down, or is he just using it as yet _another excuse_ not to crown Enrico yet.” he has to asked, even as he can’t stop himself from cringing as he does, Lal making a face as he does to go with Turmeric’s frustrated sigh.

It is _very much still a sore point_ in the CEDEF, Timoteo’s refusal to step down, stating his children were not yet able to handle the responsibilities of the bloody crown ( _more like an old man too used to power to let things be_ ). It was to a point that the Ninth and the CEDEF Head would butt heads over succession, with Timoteo ‘wanting’ ( _stalling by saying_ ) Federico as the next head while Enrico was backed by CEDEF. The only reason a ring battle hadn’t yet taken place was because everyone knew Federico would forfeit, the man well known for his desire to work in the Varia and _away_ from the Main House. The youth, despite being a Sky, was always more of a follower, interested in research and books then people.

If Iemitsu wanted to be _honest_ , he would have preferred the man work in CEDEF, because _by god_ was the youngest of Timoteo’s sons great with paperwork. It was to a point if he wasn’t already grooming Massimo as the next CEDEF head, he would have wanted Federico as his head of security and internal affairs.

But as it was, Massimo was going to be the next CEDEF head, so any thought of Federico here was gone; the two brothers, while they didn’t hate each other per say, it was always destined to be rocky with how the two youngest of the Ninth’s sons had bonded, the Wrathful and Peaceful Skies of Vongola getting along like _a house on fire_. (In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if the two had burned a house down, what with their pranks.)

On the other hand, Massimo and Xanxus were more likely to light the _other_ on fire instead, their ‘ _arguments_ ’ rather legendary at this point. Of course, if one person were to try and shit talk one of them to the other, then they themselves would end up burned; their relationship to this day still bewildered the blond.

_‘Well, that was a migraine for another day; let’s focus on the one happening now.’_ Iemitsu thought, before prompting Lal with a look to answer.

“I would have to say that it is _both_ to be honest; there is honestly something wrong with the rings, which the Ninth is taking advantage of as much as he can in this case.” Lal finally spat out, now just looking frustrated with how scrunched up her face was, the burn scar on her cheek getting warped as she does so.

_‘She is probably going to get wrinkles in her twenties at this rate.’_ was a thought he had, but did not say as he rather not give her an excuse to lay out all that frustration onto himself.

“That refusal is only going to kill him faster.” he sighs instead, not even needing his intuition to ring out to know how true those words are, rubbing his temples as it does anyways. Looking back to Lal Mirch, he can’t help but blink seeing the narrow eyed look she gives him, terrifying in just how thoughtful she looks as she does it.

“What is your Hyper Intuition saying Iemitsu; and don’t even _think_ of lying to me, you only get headaches like this when something big happens.” the former Arcobaleno stated, near ordered with the look in her eyes, refusing to accept anything less.

“...” For just a moment, the two locked gazes, neither one backing down or away, sizing the other up.

This time it was the blond who gave first, looking down at his desk before interlocking his fingers to rest his chin in, before once more looking up to the woman in a girl’s body once more.

“... It needs to be done, soonish at least and... “ here he hesitated a moment, a brief pause no one would know about if they didn’t know him well, “I want _no one_ from CEDEF there, or at least, no one _indispensable_ , when they fully combine the two; _something will happen_ when they combine... what I don’t know, but it will be _bad._ ”

The simple office room was, at that point, quiet as a graveyard as his subordinates chewed over this new information, considering how this would change things for them, and Vongola as a whole.

( _Meanwhile, for now at least, Iemitsu would ignore the_ **_pounding_ ** _, almost_ **_screaming_ ** _of his intuition to get home or at least move his family here as soon as possible; he had already requested the time off for it, so there was no hurry right at this moment. He needed to get done what he can, here and now; his family will be waiting for him to return, and then they could have a whole month together._

_It was the best he could do for now._ )

* * *

 Lal Mirch knew the other Arcobaleno questioned why she would work for an _idota_ like Iemitsu; she would generally reply the same thing each time, saying “ _She had her reasons_.” or even on especially _trying_ days “ _Who else would keep CEDEF afloat?_ ”.

But one of the biggest perks would be the fact Sawada at least _would never try_ and harmonize with her, like many other Skies would. Because corrupted or not, an Arcobaleno was still an Arcobaleno to the **bitter end** , for all they no longer look like babies anymore. And strong Flames were always a big desire anywhere in the mafia, no if, ands, or buts about it. Look at what happened to Skull after all; a celebrity civilian turned into a lackey by those around him, ready to chew him up and spit him out any chance they get.

( _And yet he proved true as an Arcobaleno; he still_ **_survived_** **.** )

So, unlike other _idota_ out there, her and Sawada had an _understanding_ between them, respect built slowly, steady on even as they argued and bickered between them, not a bond even attempted _once_.

( _Of course, this was also attributed to the lovely term called trust issues; was nice not to be alone there at least_.)

Taking a deep breath, Lal shook herself off, before heading underground, the training rooms ready and waiting just for her to blow things up. She had a rather large backlog of experimental weapons that needed testing, with a nice grenade launcher to boot, and what better way was she to get rid of some pent up frustration.

She was in fact wondering if she should include Orengo and her own ‘ _charges’_ ( _because like hell would she let the idota teach anyone the basics; she was not about to let the man’s own shitty yet somehow workable foundation spread everywhere else_ ). Wondering if Basil was yet at the right age to join with them, a noise of sorts interrupted her thoughts, chirping bird sounds accompanied by humming suddenly sounded out in the once quiet hall.

Her heart almost stopped, her mind blank for all of a second before she _reacted_.

Indigo flames immediately shot out, flaring once brilliantly before calming just a second later, easily letting her sink into the walls, pushing just the slightest bit with a Rain-Cloud trick to make anyone passing by uncaring or oblivious to the flame residue in the hall. With a fierce grip, leaving bloodless looking fingers on a simple cell phone, it was only then that Lal answered the call coming through.

“Yeah?” Was near demanded, her voice never revealing her pale face, an unseen intense pressure making her features contort, with dread settling in her stomach all the while.

“ _Emmy is dead._ ” was said to the knife sharp point, cutting easily through her like a Varia quality knife.

She very nearly crushed the phone in her hand, even as her eyes lost focus.

(" _Ne, Lal? You okay?” Mismatched light colored eyes asked, crinkling in concern even as the face they were set in was drawn and wrinkled, exhausted even then, when finally_ **_free_** _.)_

‘ _Why couldn’t she ever show that same amount of concern for herself, just once at least._ ’ was a bitter thought, one that came up multiple times in the past, before red-brown eyes once more focused on the here and now, realizing the call was actually still going.

“You haven’t hanged up.” the blue haired soldier stated, eyes narrowed as she did; the man on the other end, an acquaintance but one she had a good feel of, for no reason liked to ‘ _waste time’_ , was always to a ( _deadly)_ point and focus.

(Especially with any of _them_ , civility only granted because of a welcoming, beautiful Sky who had _so much_ to give, _yet always asking so little in return._ )

There was no reason he would spend any more time than necessary to talk to them ( _in fact, the Cloud even telling her any news was a surprise_ ).

“ _... Her last request to you **Arcobaleno** , was to watch over and care for her children in any way you can, your debt transferring to them. Tell the rest of your group this. _” was bluntly stated, even as a slight growl happened after their group’s name was spoken.

“Wh-”

_“I will keep in contact with you and only you, no one else as I raise her children the best that our Famiglia can provide; I want no one else lost due to you_ **_blights of my light_ ** _.”_ was firmly shut down, those last ones stealing her voice even as the call finally ended, a mocking dial tone all she can hear after that.

With that, her mind went to other memories that would plague her, shutting her eyes even as one seemed to play out before her eyes (probably her mist flames in that, they always had a tendency to focus more on memories then imagination).

( _She remembers getting up, eyes stunned as she watched the weight of her pacifier fall, the Vindice taking a vindictive glee in receiving the former burden as their own._

_This was really happening; that crazy Sky really did it._

**She freed them, all of them, the nightmare was** **_over_**.

_It was as terrifying as it was wonderful._

_‘Now all we need is the other shoe to drop and things will be complete.’ was a stray thought that came to mind before she slapped herself, not wanting this moment, here and now, ruined by her pessimism._

**Though it was a legitimate thought; after all, the Man in the Iron had not left**.

_… In fact, he was approaching a rather beautiful woman, straight olive green hair falling easily around her shoulders, her determined mismatch eyes in colors of light blue and pale gold stared up at them, relaxed even as her hands stayed lit with flames. Gritting her teeth, Lal tried to stand at that, force herself to move, even_ **_crawling_ ** _if need be so that that utter_ **_fucking bastard_ ** _wouldn’t get next to her._

**She just knew that happy feeling she was on would be crushed if they did**.

_But no one stopped him, all of them tired, exhausted after finally being freed, the past decade almost seeming like a dream then, relief finally on their shoulders._

_“Now it is time to ensure your end of the deal, the_ **_insurance_ ** _if you will?” was what that bastard asked pleasantly, his very voice making the soldier want to grind her teeth, even as she felt her heart leap to her throat._

**Oh no-**

_“I understand.” Emmy nods, not smiling, but ever determined, like she always is, stubborn even before the bastard behind so many nightmares, getting a chuckle in the face of it all._

**What did you do-**

_“You really don’t, but it all works out in the end anyways.” and with those word, one of the few people Lal respected, treated as an ally yet_ **_loved like a sister_ ** _, was covered in flames, designs frightfully familiar to Lal appearing all over her skin, the black and grey rings_ **_sickening_ ** _to red brown eyes._

**What deal with the devil did you make?**

_Her_ **_screams_** _, more than anything,_ **_haunted_ ** _her to this day, something Lal would_ **_never forget_ ** _as the power forced this powerful Sky to her knees, the cheerful, if proud, woman finally force to this new low, where so many in the mafia have tried to push and_ **_for them nonetheless_ ** _._

**They were not worth it-**

(But to what was once a young girl in another world, head filled with stories and dreams that drowned out nightmares and reality, _they were more than worth it._

**_And so, another piece falls in place; for good or for bad is to only be known in time._** )

* * *

 

(Kaijin blinks, frowning up into the world he resides, yet another supernova happening, only this one seems a bit more energetic than others before.

‘ _Hypernova_ ’ a memory whispers in his own mind, faint but there, ‘ _the star it comes from has long since died_.’ is the feeling he gets, even as he watches the after effects, orange eyes going into slits as he watches.

**_It will happen soon_**.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hey look, first death :D)  
>  ~~Look what happens when you try and solve the Arcobaleno Curse without being a Main Character.~~  
>  ~~Redeemable Iemitsu~~  
>  ~~Arcobaleno are Uncursed~~  
>  Hey, look at that :D Three in a row here.  
> But yeah, this is going to have a semi-likable Iemitsu here, because he occasionally can catch a break at times, not to mention world events changing things~ I admittedly don't like Nono, so some of my biases show here, even if I don't make him out an out evil that must be dealt with; he's just an old man too used to power and finds it hard to let go.  
> (And yes, I do believe my headcannon of some of Nono's Guardians were in fact spies/traitors is the reason he went through so many of them; the Lightning Guardians just made more of an impact and lasting reminder :D)  
> Iemitsu also has trust issues on a global scale, hence why he doesn't have Guardians in this world :o  
> And here we have another two OC~ a nameless, curt cloud and the mysterious Sky named Emmy; she didn't have long to shine, but boy does she have an impact :3  
> Feel free to curse me out in the comments! <3


	4. Changes and Voices Heard

IV

Things were _weird_ now; things were now changing too much, and turning things _bad weird_.

This Sawada Tsunayoshi knew, just how he knew the sky changed colors all the time, Mama would get excited over supermarket bargains, and that he was useless without Kaijin: he just did.

Kaijin even _confirmed_ it.

“ _Too many things are changing, to fast to keep up with._ ” had been what Kaijin had said, a frown on the normally blank face when they answered Tsuna’s question about it. _(Knowing that at least he would, unlike others did._ )

And wasn’t that strange, someone actually listening to him, willing to answer him no matter how many times he would ask. Kaijin didn’t ever laugh, or sigh either, he just listens, face blank like always, occasionally closing his eyes if he was _really_ thinking on his words.

It took some getting used to, but it was a nicer getting use too… One of the few ones _left_ at least.

A lot of the bad getting use toos were getting too many nowadays

Like with school, everyone had to have a buddy to go with, and if not, you would have to join one of the carpools or walking groups, an adult in the group to help anyone if need be. And no one was allowed to stay after school, once again leaving with a buddy or walking group. _(Not an easy thing, when no one wanted to walk with someone useless.)_

With Mama, she went out less, not unless her friends also went with her and Tsuna was watched by the nice old lady next door, but even then, it was very much different. Mama really liked helping others, always happy to smile with everyone, so she would usually be all over the town, doing what she could. But now… Now even her smile seemed crooked, forced in place like how Hideo-kun would try and force his puzzle pieces in wrong, becoming all bent and squished together.

_(He really didn’t like Mama’s puzzle piece smile the most out of all the bad getting used toos.)_

But then _he_ came.

It was around breakfast time, Kaa-san had just finished getting the eggs done and was putting them on Tsuna’s toast (something yummy that Kaijin had shown him), when booming laughter suddenly filled their once quiet home.

_(Which can be both a good and bad thing.)_

“Hahahaha, my wonderful family, I am home!” was suddenly called out into the house, making Kaa-san gasp, tears in her eyes even as a smile slowly made it’s way back onto her face.

Except… this one was so much _brighter_.

“Danna!” was near squealed, as the brunette mother ran from the room, putting down Tsuna’s breakfast on the table, even as she flat out ran towards the voice.

( _“This should be… interesting.”_ was said by Kaijin, sounding concerned yet relieved at the same time.)

Which is why, when the loud blond man that always laughed too weird came, the one Mama said to call Papa _(a familiar voice and still pictures)_ , Tsuna found he didn’t mind as much as he usually did, even if he threw him up many times in the air.

Because for whatever reason, Mama’s smile become much, much closer to one of the smiles from before all the getting used toos. ( _"_ _At least, we now have a higher chance with him here.”)_

_(And for that, that was worth more to Tsuna then all the taunts and jeers at school combined.)_

* * *

  _(Now would be the time.)_

“The Main House is dealing with their shit load of regular everyday crap, coupled with all the weird fucks who have been prowling around and disturbing everyone.” Squalo reported, steel eyes glaring, even as a smirk decorated his face like so, “Tensions are high, everyone is in a state of constant readiness, even as the fucking Vongola name makes them complacent in there shitty strength they had settled with.”

“Not to mention a certain idota from CEDEF is gone on a mission, leaving it in the better hands of the Rain; this would be the best chance to strike, to attack the Ninth.” Mammon sighed, even as the small cloaked figure counted their bills, their cooperation well paid for.

Red eyes closed as all the information was delivered, all of it carefully categorized and numbered, filed better then any computer would think to do.

What a perfect day for a Coup d'état.

( _Because maybe, just maybe, this would be the thing that finally_ _worked_ _._ )

Xanxus Vongola readied his guns, Varia uniform by the book _(deadly and packing heat)_ , when the door to his study burst open, his Lightning Commander entering, kneeling before him as he did.

“Boss, my subornites have informed me that they have seen Ottavio heading for the Main House; Federico has also confirmed to have seen him heading for the Ninth’s office.” Levithan states, eye serious even as his green flames spark, irritation at the disloyalty obviously hitting a nerve.

“So that smooth Four-eyes has made a move? Pity, he did good work.” Mammon says, stilling for just a moment, before going back to their money, all the while Squalo is cursing up a storm at the words.

Red eyes close once he received said news, considering this new information, this new angle in the game.

So, Vongola has the cards stacked in their favor; superior numbers, weapons, forewarning even.

Not like it would help them, though, not from the **_Varia_**.

( _He has tried words, has tried arguments and manners, even going so far as to_ **_manipulate_ ** _his bro- a potential Vongola heir for it._ )

He had the best of the best at his beck and call, had some of the worst nightmares in the making for the Mafia at the ready to descend and cause a blood bath; and look, it was even raining.

A perfect day for a coup indeed.

( _Today was to show them, really reveal the fact that even now, even at their best,_ **_i_** ** _t would not be enough to protect the Famiglia_** ** _._ ** _Already there was scum clogging up the streets, watching, waiting, testing and_ **_even fucking dare_ ** _to take what they shouldn’t even think of. So many risks had, so many lives and assets gone, and with nothing left to show for it, nothing really worth the effort at least.)_

The world was changing, more than the obvious tension in the air, more then the strange reports his men had given him, more than the obvious that the Ninth never took. _Any. Notice. Too_.

“Come on then; let us show them Varia Quality in the face of all their _supposed superiority_.” Xanxus smirk, red eyes flashing from red to orange before resting at a scarlet color, the glow haunting in the dim room as the Varia boss smirked, his followers answering in turn.

Time to take out the trash.

( _He wouldn’t lie and say he wouldn’t take some vindictive satisfaction in hitting where it hurts, that was just one of the many motivations he had. He would on the other hand regret that this was the only damn way he had to ensure his voice was heard, that everyone would finally up and take notice and_ _finally_ **_actually clean house_** _._ )

It was something _long_ over do for Vongola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, don't think I can cross off anything in this chapter. Oh well, it had both Tsuna and Xanxus here at least :D.
> 
> Okay, I love Insanescripst's interpretation of Xanxus, they are the ones who inspire him in all my works. On the other hand, I have him as a Stormy Sky like in canon, but he can use others, they just are not as strong as his Storm and Sky.  
> Also, Xanxux is around 16 here, and as much of a genius as he is, as much as he knows about the world, _it will not always be enough._ the world always demands for more then it ever gives, and Xanxus knows it. He isn't perfect and he would never want to be (at least, not anymore). He doesn't have all the info in his hands, he has his biases, and he does makes mistakes.  
>  And they will bite him in the ass later :3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, strap in kiddos, because this is going to be a mix of darkness and light, and one of my more messed up fics. make sure you read the tags and turn back if something will upset you.


End file.
